St Louis
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry becomes a Panwere and moves to St. Louis let the fun begin.


Harry had been setting his affairs in order for over two months now. He'd been sneaking out of the Borrow to do so. He couldn't believe how easy it was. Fred and George knew his plan and were helping of course.

Today he got the owl that said everything was ready to go. He could now get out of here and not a moment too soon. This place was driving him insane. Ever since he'd been attacked at the Dursley's and was now a shape shifter everyone was scared to be around him though they tried not to act like it. So that night Fred and George helped him escape the Borrow one last time. After kissing both of them he wiped their minds of ever helping him at all. He Apperated to Gringotts , broke his wand and sent it to Azkaban then took a port key to his new home.

* * *

Harry spent the first three days adjusting to the time change and his new house. He then went on a major shopping trip in both the muggle and magical worlds. He quickly learned that summer in St. Louis was hot or at least this summer was. He had gotten his eyes fixed with a potion and was cheering that he didn't need glasses anymore when someone knocked on his door.

He answered to see one of the hottest men he'd ever seen in his life.

"I've been living on the wrong side of the globe." Harry said, giving the tallest man of the group a few once overs. "Are all men here this fucking hot?"

"My name is Richard Zeeman." The hot man said, "I am Ulfric of the Thronnes Rokke clan. The local werewolf pack. This annoying brown haired man is Micha Callahan Nimir Raj of the Blood Drinkers clan. The local pard. " Micha was chuckling. "We are here on behalf of the local The Coalition for Better Understanding Between Human and Lycanthrope Communities. As you are from out of town you might not have known that you have to register with your local group for whatever animal you are and get their permission to stay..."

Harry blinked.

"Do you need me to come with you because I'd follow you just about any where, Mr. Zeeman."

Micha was coughing into his hand. Richard's eye twitched. He wanted to hit the annoying were leopard. He wasn't even sure Micha had been telling the truth when he'd said they'd been slotted to work together today.

"Lets just do this the quick way." Richard sighed, "What animal are you?"

"pan were." Harry said,

"Yes, you need to come with us." Richard said, rubbing his head. Micha had sobered and was frowning.

* * *

They lead Harry into the Circus of the Damned and up to Jean-Claude's office.

"Damn!" Harry whistled, "Is every guy in this fucking city hot?"

His eyes roamed every guy in the room.

"Ah, you saw fit to bring the new were in?" Jean-Claude asked amused. "I am Jean-Claude Master of the City."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said, "I've got to talk Severus into visiting. " they could tell he was speaking to himself. Harry suddenly remembered something and spun on Richard. "Werewolf. " Richard nodded. " My God father is a were wolf is there any chance you'd let him join your pack. He's mild mannered , loves teaching, hates violence, ..."

"So far he sounds like a prime candidate." a woman said.

"Holy fucking shit!" Harry cried, "You're Anita Blake the Executioner and until about two months ago the only known Pan were ."

"Back up." Anita said, "What happened two months ago?"

"That's when I was attacked. " Harry said, "Does the name Fenrir Greybeck mean anything to you?"

"I does me." Requiem said, coming from the shadows. "Welcome, Lord Harry Potter-Black to St. Louis." He bowed deeply. "Fenrir Greybeck is a werewolf."

"One of the most notorious in Britain. He likes biting and raping young children." Harry nodded. " He's actually a pan were. Or was before I killed him. Unfortunately, I shifted on the full moon. Recent blood work says I'm Leopard and Wolf. " He shrugged, hands in the pocket of his painted on jeans. "He got me with both forms during the fight. Guess it was smart that you sent who you did to greet me."

"You killed Greybeck?" Another vampire with an English accent laughed, he did a low sweeping bow. "You are a God among mortal men, Lord Potter-Black."

"So they tell me." Harry said, with a smirk.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Anita suddenly yelled, "You stay right there..." Her power lashed out .

Harry's eyes flashed and Anita was suddenly on the ground. Power was crackling around Harry. His green eyes becoming even greener.

"How dare you attack me!" He growled in a much deeper voice.

"My Lord Potter-Black." Requiem said, "Please calm yourself . Anita doesn't understand what you are and we were talking around her. She is not very fond of that. "

Harry calmed himself . His power vanishing almost instantly. He cracked his head loudly. His eyes glaring at the small woman.

"I apologize. " Harry said, "I'm told I have a bad temper that I inherited from my mother. Please forgive me."

"uh...sure." Anita said, as Jean - Claude helped her to her feet. "Okay , lets start over. I'm Anita Blake and you are..."

"Lord Harry James Potter-Black." Harry said, instantly. " I assume you know of proper Witches and Wizards."

"Wand waving." Anita nodded. "Correct, we all do."

"There is a war going on right now in the U.K. they think me some savior and wish to use me as a martyr . I'm not so selfless. " Harry replied." I grew up with my aunt and uncle after my parents were killed, I was little more than a slave and punching bag to them and their son. " He shrugged that off. " I go to school to find I'm some kind of idol and all that crap. In short I was at my aunts place for the summer and thinking over some shit that happened when all of a sudden Greybeck jumps me. I didn't have my wand since I couldn't use it until I was 17 legally outside of school but I'm quite proficient with wandless magic. So I began casting some spells. Shields, Burning Hexs, Blasting Hexs, Cutting Curses...you know the like... he got in some good slices as he shifted but finally I beheaded him ." He shrugged. "Everyone has been acting like I have some sort of disease since then and I couldn't take it anymore so I moved here . "

The room was silent.


End file.
